


rivers and roads, rivers 'til i reach you

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NIA I LOVE U, Sort Of, based off of cloak and dagger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: "The universe keeps pushing us together. The universe keeps pulling us apart."It starts off, with a chance encounter in an alleyway. A boy - wearing a green t-shirt and jeans that have been well worn, with mischievous eyes and a smile that warns of danger. A girl wearing a dress and heels, with hands that shake but a voice so strong it could make you do anything. This is how it starts in our universe. In others, it’s also how it ends.- or a liper soulmate fic for me and nia's birthday bc i love her and she deserves it.
Relationships: Piper McLean/Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	rivers and roads, rivers 'til i reach you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louvregood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvregood/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NIA!!! thank u so much for ur friendship!!!! i'm so happy we share a birthday and i love uuuuu!! u don't know this, but u got me through one of the hardest years of my life with your fics and general amazingness, and while i will never be able to fully show my appreciation, i can write this. you are the tandy to my tyrone and i love u so fucking much.

It starts off, with a chance encounter in an alleyway. A boy - wearing a green t-shirt and jeans that have been well worn, with mischievous eyes and a smile that warns of danger. A girl wearing a dress and heels, with hands that shake but a voice so strong it could make you do anything. This is how it starts in our universe. In others, it’s also how it ends. 

See, every few years, two people find each other again and again and again. They are not who they used to be, rather, they are reincarnations. At one point, they were Helen of Troy and a Spartan soldier. Then, they were a common woman and royal stablehand in the French Revolution. Another time, they were an engaged couple in the middle of World War 2. 

Some refer to them as a divine pairing - two people who no matter what always end up together. 

But today, they are Piper McLean and Leo Valdez. Two people. Two reincarnations. One divine pairing. And if there’s one thing that has stayed the same since time began, it’s always been the divine pairing.

**######**

Leo Valdez had a bit of a… reputation about him. He was the boy who loved to play with fire, whose ideas often ended in either disaster or with the police showing up. It wasn’t his fault most of the time. It seemed like bad luck followed him like a ghost. 

This seemed to be proved, as he was shoved out of the backdoor of the Argo club and fell on the ground, one of the waitresses - a girl named Calypso yelling at him to never come back. Turns out, sneaking into clubs when you’re underage is not appreciated by the staff. 

He glared at the green door, brushing himself off and standing up. He began to walk out of the alleyway before he heard footsteps. He turned around to look, to see a girl, exiting the club from the backdoor, holding a pair of black heels in one hand, and pepper spray in the other. She was dressed in a simple red dress, with a black embroidered jean jacket adorning her shoulders. 

“Who are you?” He asked and she stepped back, holding her pepper spray out. “Who are you? What the hell are you doing here?” She asked as well. He shrugged, throwing his hands up. “I was just trying to get a drink but I’m underage so they kicked me out. You?” 

She seemed to relax, dropping her heels and pulling her hair out of the tight bun it had been in. “Same. But my sister is a waitress so she snuck me a wine cooler.” He smirked, that definitely wasn’t what he had expected her to say. She picked up her heels and started walking over to him, her pepper spray held tightly in her left hand, still clearly not 100% comfortable near him. 

He smiled at her, sticking his hand out for a handshake. “I’m Leo Valdez. You are…” She smiled back before responding. “Piper McLean. So Leo, what are you doing out this late on a Saturday night? Other than trying to sneak into clubs when you’re underage. ” 

He laughed, running a hand through his curls. “Trying to pass time until my mom gets home from work.” Piper nodded, fiddling with the sleeve of her jean jacket. 

“You?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. Piper tilted her head slightly, before responding. 

“My sister, Silena doesn’t get off of work ‘til like 3 am, and there’s no chance in hell she’s gonna let me take the bus this late so I guess I’m waiting for her.” He nodded, looking down at his sneakers, before looking at Piper’s bare feet.

The summer night had made the ground damp and cold, and he figured she probably was very uncomfortable walking barefoot like that. “There’s a bodega up the block. Rodríguez’s. They sell flip flops for like $2. I can buy you a pair so you don’t have to walk barefoot all night.” She laughed, before looking at him surprised. 

“You’d do that for me?” She said, and he shrugged, his cheeks warming up. “I mean, I have the money to, and the ground is all wet and shit, and that can’t be comfortable to be walking on so… Besides, my mom would murder me if she found out I let a pretty girl walk all over the city with bare feet when I can help her.” 

“You think I’m pretty?” Piper said with a smirk, and Leo felt his face explode with embarrassment. 

“I-I mean yeah, but not in the like I’m trying to get into your pants kind of way y’ know.” Piper raised an eyebrow before motioning to her dress. “Or dress?” Leo offered and she laughed. He began to laugh back, smiling widely. 

They must have looked crazy to anyone passing by. 

“Ok,” Piper said, quickly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Let’s go to that bodega you mentioned. My feet are killing me.” He turned around, motioning his head to her. She stared at him confused and he chuckled. “Piggyback ride?” 

“Oh.” Piper blushed as she climbed on his back, her shoes and pepper spray still in her hand. “Alright let’s do this thing.” Leo grinned as he lifted her up further on his back before exiting the alleyway and making his way to the bodega.

20 minutes later, the duo found themselves sitting in a diner not far from the club, Piper charging her phone as she leaned on Leo’s shoulder absentmindedly drawing circles on his wrist. “Do you believe in soulmates?” She asked and he looked at her. 

“I don’t know. Why?” Piper shrugged. She picked one of her slices of toast and furrowed her nose. “It just… it’s weird how we managed to never meet until today y’know? It’s almost like the universe planned it. I don’t know.” Leo hummed in response. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Piper looked up at him smiling, and for a moment, Leo could have sworn that her red dress looked like one of those white togas he’d always seen in books about Greek mythology. He stared at her for a moment before blinking, and she was back in her red dress. Piper cocked her head, clearly confused and he flashed her a quick smile. 

He suddenly remembered one of the fairy tales his mom told him when he was younger, one about a divine pairing, two people who no matter what always ended up together. His heart felt like it was going a million miles a minute. Piper was no longer looking at him, instead checking her phone with a soft smile. She looked gorgeous. 

Oh, he was so screwed. So fucking screwed. 


End file.
